Surat Cinta
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Orang Misterius menyelipkan surat yang entah berisi apa. Ino membaca isi kertas itu dengan deg-degan. Apakah Itu surat cinta atau bukan? Simak Saja. Maaf, pendek. Karena habis Hiatus! . .


A/N : Maaf, kalau GaJe. Karena Ren masih newbie, maklumlah. Kalau untuk yang senior bias bantuin saya, atau kasih saran atau juga kritik. Menurut saya ini belum panjang, karena otak saya belum encer(?). Ya, segini dulu, daripada ngomong GaJe. Langsung ke cerita saja.

Enjoy!

* * *

Surat Cinta © Renhard Geo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Rated : T+ (Untuk jaga-jaga)  
Pairing : Sasuke U. Ino Y

* * *

Chapter 1

Buk!

"Auw… Kau bisa hati-hati tidak, sih?" rintih gadis berambut blonde tersebut. Seseorang yang menabraknya hanya melewatinya, tak perduli gadis itu luka ataupun sakit, bisa dibilang dia laki-laki dingin. Gadis blonde bernama Ino tersebut hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Huh, dia seperti taka da mata!"

Buk!

"Astaga, sekarang siapa yang menabrakku lagi?" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal. Orang yang menabraknya hanya menaikkan alis, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ino yang menyaksikan itu, hanya mengumpat kesal kepada orang tersebut. "Hey, kau! Punya mata tidak, sih?"

"Aku? Tentu saja ada!" kata orang itu.

"Huh… kau ceroboh sekali. Namamu siapa eh?" tanya Ino dengan nada sombongnya, entah kemana perginya rasa kesal itu. Dan yang penting menurut Ino, sekarang dia ingin tau nama orang yang menabraknya tersebut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Kheh, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Khehe… Kau culun ya?"

"Enak saja! Jaga mulutmu, tau akan aku tending kau!"

"Baiklah, Nona blonde!"

"Hm? Kau sendiri blonde…"

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?"

Suara datang dengan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan kedua sejoli yang sedang santainya bergurau, Sasuke Uchiha –Nama pemuda itu- hanya menggeram kesal. "Kau. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Maaf, Uchiha-san, saya disini hanya ingin…" kata Ino, tapi sayangnya terpotong oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Anehnya, sekarang pandangannya melembut. Padahal tadi datar sekali. Aneh.

"Hanya ingin apa heh?" bentak Sasuke kasar. Naruto yang berada disebelah Ino, sekarang berdiri didepan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Naruto mengehla napasnya.

"Hey, Teme! Kau kasar sekali kepada perempuan, hilangkanlah rasa kasarmu kepada gadis manis ini," kata Naruto, yang sepertinya ingin menenangkan. Dia berharap sahabatnya tenang. Menurut kenyataan, itu tak akan mungkin. Benar saja, kenyataannya nihil. Sekarang Sasuke masih menghadap kearah Ino dengan gaya sok cool-nya, dan bertampang datar.

"Harap saja kau Dobe sialan! Aku nggak ngurus, apa yang kau katakana itu, sangat lembut! Aku tak suka lembut, kau tahu kan!" bentak Sasuke sembari menatap tajam kearah sahabat terseyangnya(?).

"Kau masih bilang kalau aku mengharap, aku tidak mengharap! Aku hanya ingin menenagkan kau, aku tahu semuanya." Ujar Naruto sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas. Padahal menurut situasi, ini dibilang serius. Dasar.

"Uum… aku… aku ingin ke kelas dulu. Jaa ne!" pamit Ino. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ino menghela napas pasrah. Dan bergumam dalam hati, "_Huh, wajar gak sih mereka? Hampir saja aku kena cerocos. Untungnya aku cepat pergi dengan alas an ingin ke kelas. Mereka berdua orang aneh. Sangat aneh._"

* * *

SKIP TIME…

Teet! Teet! Teet!

Bunyi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Siswa maupun siswi, mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran pertama. Termasuk Ino, dia juga mengeluarkan buku-buku tugas maupun buku catatan. Ino menghela napas pasrah lagi, dia sangat benci pelajaran IPA. Yups, pelajaran pertama mereka adalah IPA. Kadang Ino malas mendengarkan sensei bercuap-cuap gak jelas didepan sambil menuliskannya dipapan tulis. Sunguh membosankan, menurut Ino.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _gakusei_! Pagi yang cerah ya?" tiba-tiba suara berat itu datang dari arah pintu. Mata semua siswa mengarah kearah ambang pintu, penampakan yang membuat mereka sweatdrop semua. Adalah _Sensei_ mereka memakai baju kamis padahal hari ini hari selsa, memakai dasi yang motifnya polkadot, dan baju yang berantakan entah kenapa. "Kenapa pada sweatdrop semua?"

Semua murid hanya diam seribu bahasa, karena kalau mencerca _Sensei_-nya sendiri akan tau akibatnya, yaitu babak belur. Kemudian ada suara yang sepertinya menanggapi pertanyaan _Kakashi-sensei_ –Nama _sensei_ tersebut. "Err… penampilan anda sangat berantakan, _sensei_." ujar siswa laki-laki berambut cokelat, bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dengan keringat dinginnya yang menguyur pelipisnya, dia merinding ketakutan. Kakashi_-sensei_ hanya melirik bajunya, dan menaikkan bahu.

"Tak apa, ini hanya kesalahan biasa," kata Kakashi_-sensei_ santai. Semua murid hanya cengo, termasuk Ino sendiri. Dia merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, biasanya _sensei _kalau dicerca langsung marah, sekarang tidak. _Sensei_ yang aneh.

Mulailah pelajaran yang menurut Ino membosankan. Ino melirik kebelakang, dan melihat kawannya bernama Shikamaru hanya asyik dengan tidurnya. Anehnya Shikamaru itu orang yang malas, tetapi IQ-nya adalah 200. Aneh sekali, menurut Ino.

* * *

SKIP TIME…

Teet! Teet! Teet!

Sekarang, bel pulangan berbunyi. Ino menggemas buku-buku pelajarannya, dengan tenang tentunya. Ino menghela napas lagi, dia memang sangat malas hari ini. Karena pelajaran hari ini taka da yang seru. Mungkin dia harus berbakti belajar lagi, untuk menyukai semua pelajaran. Mungkin, tetapi, pasti tak akan. Ino langsung kembali duduk lagi, dia sanagt malas. Dia duduk dengan gaya orang yang hendak tidur, itu lho… yang tangannya ditelungkupkan, terus kepalanya dimasukkan ke sela-sela tangan. Ah, pokoknya gitu deh, bingung jelasin. Tanpa Ino sadari, daritadi didekat jendela ada seseorang yang melirik, dan menyeringai. Orang misterius itu langsung pergi meninggalkan jejak. Ino yang merasakan ada orang disekitarnya, langsung bangun. "Paling hanya hausinasiku… huh, aneh!" gumam Ino.

Orang misterius itu berlari kecil menuju ruang untuk untuk menyimpan buku-buku atau benda-benda yang ditinggalkan, bisa dibilang loker. Orang misterius itu langsung mencari keberadaan loker dengan nama Yamanaka Ino. Setelah mencari-cari, dia menemukan dipojok ruangan. Orang itu menyelipkan kertas _memo_ lebar ke dalam loker bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut. Sekali-sekali orang misterius itu tertawa setan, dan menyeringai. Setelah menyelipkan kertas _memo_ tersebut, dia melenggang pergi, dan bergumam, "Kheh, pasti aku tak akan disadari oleh gadis brengsek tersebut, selamat menikmati gadis brengsek, kfufufu…" gumam orang misterius itu dengan lirih.

15 menit kemudian…

"Haaaah…" rintih Ino. Dia terbangun dari tidur, atau disebut ketidurannya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya, tandanya mengontrol dirinya agar bisa melihat sekitar. Ino dikejutkan oleh pemandangan terasi panas(?) Eh… maksudku Satpam sekolahannya. Satpam itu menatapnya Kau-Sedang-Apa-Disni-Woy. Ino hanya nyengir _innocent_, dan melenggang pergi. Satpam yang barusan ia tatap itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Tentunya tak dilihat Ino, karena sekarang tujuannya mengambil peralatan yang tak ingin ia tinggalkan disekolah, dan pulang.

Sampainya di ruang ganti ataupun tempat loker berada, ia sesekali mengatur napasnya, karena berlarian kayak dikejar orang gila dijalanan. Karena ngos-ngosan, ia duduk dulu di kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk menunggu ganti baju. "Huh… satpam tadi galak banget… merinding deh!" gumamnya dengan Alay Mode On.

Setelah bisa menetralkan napasnya, Ino langsung membuka lokernya. Tiba-tiba, kertas yang sepertinya kertas _memo _tersebut ia ambil dengan santainya. Ino menaikkan alisnya, tanda bingung menerpa otaknya(?). Sesekali Ino memiringkan kepalanya, dan bergumam, "Isinya apa sih? Aneh. Mending aku buka saja!" gumam Ino. Ino langsung membuka kertas tersebut, yang kelihatannya terlipat rapi. Ia membaca seluruh isi Kertas tersebut.

_Matamu setenang air laut…_

_Rambutmu seindah matahari yang menyinari bumi ini…_

_Suaramu membuat jantungku berdegup keras…_

_Tanganmu sangat halus bila dipegang…_

_Kau gadis yang lembut…_

Begitulah isi dari kertas misterius tersebut. Ino mengerjapkan matanya, tanda tak percaya. "Surat dari siapa?" tanya Ino dalam hati. Dengan rasa senang campur deg-degan, ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam buku _diary_ miliknya. Ino menghela napas lagi, entah keberapa kalinya. Ia berpikir surat itu adalah semacam surat cinta. Ino tau, karena dia diberitahu sepupunya, Shion. Dulu, sepupunya juga pernah seperti ini. Tapi, dengan setengah ikhlas, sepupunya membuang kertas itu, dan orang yang menganggap sepupunya itu pujaan hatinya, sangat sedih tak bisa apa-apa. Ino tersenyum kecut, mengingat hal itu terjadi. Shion sangat memalukan, sepertinya. Harus bagaimana lagi? Sepupunya tau orang yang memberi kertas cinta tersebut, memang sepupunya tak suka dengan orang tersebut. Sungguh malang, tak bisa merebut pujaan hatinya…

Ino sesekali mengeluarkan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya, tanda menangis. Ya, menangis. Ia tak tahan melihat orang yang dibenci sepupunya. Sangat terharu dengan keadaan orang itu. Ino segera menghapus ingatan buruk itu, dan melenggang pulang menuju _Home Sweet Home_-nya. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas, "Apakah itu surat cinta? Apa benar yang diceritkan Shion itu adalah surat cinta?" gumam Ino.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Ino langsung nyelonong ke kamarnya. Dan Ino langsung mencari surat cinta tadi. Dengan wajah pucat, ia memberanikan diri untuk membaca lagi surat itu. Hanya sedikit, memang sangat sedikit. Tapi, itu berharga buatnya. Sangat berharga. Setelah membaca surat itu tiga kali, Ino langsung loncat-loncat gak jelas diatas kasurnya. Dan tak menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya yang sangat keras tersebut. (Ren : Sepertinya tuli kau, nak!) #DiDampratIno

"_HORAAAAAY_! Aku mendapatkan surat cinta, Oh _kami-sama_… aku tak menyangka ini terjadi, aku sangat senang hari ini, terima kasih _kami-sama_!" teriak Ino dengan nada senangnya, tentunya. Tanpa ia sadari, dikertas, atau bisa dibilang surat cinta tersebut, ada tulisan yang tak terlihat, tulisan tak terlihat itu adalah nama orang misterius yang menyelipkan surat cinta tadi.

Siapakah orang misterius itu tadi?  
Tunggu saja di Chapter 2…

To Be Continue~

* * *

A/N : Hey, hey! *DiChidori  
Ini Fic GaJe-ku yang ketiga, sangat gajekan reader? (reader: melebihi gajemu goblok!)  
Aish, ya deh. Maaf kalau gaje… aku nulis sambil nahan nafsu lapar sih. (PUASA). Huh, sebenarnya aku mau bikin fic berpairing GaaIno, tapi aku fans SasuIno, jadinya aku buat pairing SasuIno saja. #Curhat #DiBuangKeSungai  
Ya sudah, daripada cuap-cuap gak jelas, mending Ren langsung ucapkan… "Terima Kasih sudah membaca Fic gaje ini. Ren sangat terharu. Sangat terharu!" #LebayModeOn

Arigato Minna~  
Tunggu aku diChap 2. Insya allah,gak akan lama Update…

Sekali lagi, Arigato! ^_^


End file.
